femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svetlana Belikova (Resident Evil: Damnation)
Svetlana Belikova (Wendee Lee in English, Eriko Kawasaki in Japanese) is the hidden main villainess from the 2012 animated film Resident Evil: Damnation. Background Little is known about the backstory of the villainess, with the only thing being known for certain was that she was wealthy due to her being a businesswoman. She also became the President of the Eastern Slav Republic, and began residing in the nation's Presidential Palace, which was located in the capital city of Holigrad. Ending the First East Slavic Civil War During her presidential term, the first East Slavic Civil War broke out when citizens disfranchised with the country being an oligarchy (having become one in order to regain economic stability due to its economic and social infrastructure that came due to the nation being a post-Soviet state) decided to initiate an uprising in an attempt to force political change that would ensure a shift towards egalitarianism. President Belikova ended the insurrection by allowing one of the Eastern Slav Republic's poorer regions, with its citizens being allowed to live with limited government interference. The representatives and administrators of this region were known as the Council of Elders, with the group being led by Ivan Judanovich. Starting the Second East Slavic Civil War While the villainess received acclaim for her actions, both the European Union and the United Nations became concerned when it came to the small country taking seats, which ignited pessimistic attitudes towards the autonomous region. After massive quantities of oil were discovered in the region, Svetlana turned heel and ordered government forces to take the oil in November 2010. When Judanovich's militia resisted (thus starting the Second East Slavic Civil War), the greedy President Belikova declared the operation to be a counterterrorism operation, prompting both the United States and Russia to side with and also sponsor the East Slavic government—all while unaware of their true role as the instigators of the insurgency. Belikova then devised a twisted plot in order to ensure that her villainy went undetected and also so that so she could elevate the Eastern Slav Republic's status in the international community. The conspiracy involved the villainess obtaining bio-weapons (including a group of Licker βs) from TRICELL Inc., arming her regime with some of said bio-weapons, and then handing the rest over to the rebels via a front company. One of these bio-weapons included a version of the Plaga parasite whose dominant species contained an intentional imperfection that caused their hosts to slowly lose self-control. By February 2011, the villainous President Belikova secretly promised the Council of Elders a share in the oil profits if they ended their struggle for independence; almost all of them agreed confidently to this, with the sole exception being Ivan. In reality, this was all part of her method of ridding of the rebel leadership, which she expected to happen when said leadership succumbed to the Plaga parasites; after then happened, she would then heavily imply that their disappearance came about as a result of the rebels executing them. Events of Resident Evil: Damnation Svetlana was first introduced when she met Ada Wong, who claimed that she was with the BSAA, with the pair proceeding to have a conversation about the possibility of a master-slave relationship between a BOW and a human infected with the dominant strain of the virus that the BOW contains. However, the greedy villainess then learned from her personal secretary that Ada was not working with the BSAA. Armed with this knowledge, Svetlana confronted Ada while drinking tea, and proceeded to ask her various questions that Ada generally didn't answer affirmatively. With her ruse exposed, Ada then kicked the table over, disarmed Svetlana's secretary, and pointed the gun at her, but Svetlana disarmed the spy, leading to the two engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, Svetlana gained the upper hand, and revealed that her office doubled as an elevator. The villainess was able to have Ada tied up, but she was able to free herself with a knife that was hidden in her high heels. President Belikova and her soldiers later surrounded both Ada and Leon Kennedy (who had arrived at the palace earlier) at the main hive control, with Ada escaping with help from a smoke bomb, while Leon got into a shootout with her troops, managing to kill several of them. After Leon's ally Alexander Kozachenko commanded Lickers to attack her armed forces, the terroristic Svetlana had her secretary activate two Tyrants in order to murder the two men. Believing that all loose ends had finally been tied up, the villainess changed into a purple suit and prepared for a televised press conference during which she would give a speech that would make herself seem like the heroine of the second civil war, only for her aide to reveal that they are being attacked by American and Russian forces; both countries had retrieved intelligence that exposed her various villainous deeds. After said forces occupied the Eastern Slav Republic in order to kill off all of the remaining BOWs, her ambitions for the country were completely unrecognized, and the corrupt President Belikova was forced to resign. Beyond that, Svetlana's ultimate fate is left unknown. Gallery Screenshot_20180409-001945.png| Screenshot_20180409-002005.png| Screenshot_20180409-002126.png| Screenshot_20180409-002133.png Screenshot_20180409-002140.png| Screenshot_20180409-002232.png| Screenshot_20180409-002247.png| Screenshot_20180409-002258.png| Screenshot_20180409-002305.png| Screenshot_20180409-002326.png| Screenshot_20180409-002408.png| Screenshot_20180409-002432.png| Screenshot_20180409-002440.png| Screenshot_20180409-002445.png| Screenshot_20180409-002454.png| Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Bra and Panties Category:Catfight Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knife Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Politics Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Attempted Murder Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Bare Stomach